


Impressionism

by Lunardrop



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I just wanted to write about kissing shhhhhhh, Other, POV Second Person, This is DUMB, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardrop/pseuds/Lunardrop
Summary: Leah shows off her new painting. Just a tiny drabble; gender-neutral player!





	Impressionism

“What do you think of it?” Leah asked. Dark circles lingered around her eyes, and hair strands tumbled from the (now) loose braid. The coil’s end was stained ochre, as if it had been dipped in a pot for painting. She yawned, and shifted her weight towards you. Her head then found a place to rest on your shoulder.

The canvas extended halfway across the house’s front wall. Leah chose to set the scene on a summer eve. The colors were soft; olive greens and cornflower blues for the farm itself, sherbets for the great sky above. Each tree, each crop bundle, each wispy cloud, each weathered shed, each cow, chicken and sheep were accounted for and rendered with the most precise brushstrokes. The painting’s line-less landscape bled into a fleeting dreamland.

“One of your best.” you said in earnest. Seeing an artist’s (your _favorite_ artist) tender impression of the farm sparked joy in your heart. You wrapped an arm around her. It was sundown, but the daylight was not at rest quite yet. The golden light warmed each freckle and set fire to her hair.

The corners of Leah’s mouth curled upwards. A speckle of periwinkle paint near her smile masqueraded as a dimple. “It’s something new for me. Looks like I channeled my inner Monet, a bit.”

You returned the smile, but shook your head. “Nah, this is all you.”

A little something about her expression was sly. You cupped her chin, and guided her head upwards.

And your mouth pressed against hers. Leah’s breath hitched before her hands trailed up your spine until her arms hugged your neck. Her freckles were countless from this close proximity. You sighed into her mouth, and her exhales tickled your ear. The entire Valley had shrunk down and was small enough to fit the space between your bodies.

A mood in an embrace. The cooled air, evening bird song, and each other’s spirits were savored in the kiss. Time stretched on for miles.

She softly pulled away first, with fingers that traced your cheek and nose. Leah’s kissing always gave you the impression that a few minutes can simultaneously warp into a few seconds and a few hours.

“Let’s get dinner started.” she suggested, and you trailed into the house hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> All I've been doing lately is play Stardew Valley and think about Stardew Valley and read about Stardew Valley. The lack of Leah/Player on here needed to be remedied a little bit. ;D I'm SO in love with this game and want to continue writing for it! Hopefully something longer next time though, ahaha. ;u;
> 
> All comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!


End file.
